


Stuffed dog

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Kinda, it's plushies, lady summers finds a loophole in animals' aversion to hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Hyde is sad, because animals hate him, but Lady Summers has an idea how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Dr. Hastie Lanyon/Original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stuffed dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts), [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“ _I'm so sorry, Hyde”_ , Jekyll spoke up sadly, as Hyde crestfallenly looked after a cat that had fled from him.

The brunette huffed and straightened himself. “Well, what can you do? Animals just don't like me. Neither of us can help it I suppose.”

He frowned down at the nasty scratch mark the cat had left on his hand, before running away.

“ _It's still not fair, though. You like animals just as much as I do, but they run away from you, while practically eating out of my hand.”_

Hyde sighed: “Your sympathy in all honour, Jekyll, but let's not ponder on that. Right now we should go home and disinfect that.”

Then he went back to his flat, even though he had to admit that the antipathy animals felt towards him _was_ saddening.

But two weeks later (on his and Jekyll's birthday) he was sitting in a therapy session with Lady Summers and pouring his heart out. Not about the cat. Other, more pressing matters.

Lanyon and Utterson were there too.

They had just come over for tea, but at this point the men were just so open towards each other that they had no more issues talking about their problems in front of the others. It could even be helpful at times.

After receiving the usual huge amount of compassion, a few pieces of friendly and simply advice and a warm and motherly hug, Hyde was crouched down next to her rocking chair, bedding his head on her lap and letting her neat little fingers stroke his hair.

Lanyon looked a bit disgruntled at this, which amused the little brunette; the hoary doctor had never been so jealous over Jekyll.

Lady Summers giggled. Obviously she was equally amused.

“Well, now that this is settled, Mr. Hyde, I hope you don't mind me bringing up one more thing.”

Hyde tilted his head to look up into her face. “Hm?”

“Well, I have noticed (and Dr. Jekyll brought it to my attention as well), that it really affects you how animals react to you.”

Hyde sighed sadly and curled up further into her black skirts.

Lady Summers smiled fondly. “Obviously I can't fix that, but I have something for you. A small comfort, if you will.”

Now his head went up and he peeked up to her curiously.

With a broad smile she reached behind herself and pulled out … a plush dog!

A cute little stuffed animal and it looked so soft and fluffy!

Hyde gasped, as she placed the plushy into his eager hands.

“Of course, I know that you're a grown man and that a plushy doesn't replace a real animal, but stuffed animals can be wonderful emotional support for – _Holla! Junger Mann_!*”

He had glomped her and was covering her face in grateful kisses.

Then he burst into tears and cried into her shoulder.

She stiffened in surprise, before relaxing and petting his back.

“There, there, Mr. Hyde. You're welcome, but please don't ever do that again – Dr. Lanyon, put your gun away!!!”

* * *

_*German for: "Whoa! Young man!"_


End file.
